The invention relates to a method for operating a sensor device in a vehicle in which signals of at least one sensor which is designed to register an outside temperature are processed. In addition, data relating to a route lying in front of the vehicle are processed. Furthermore, the invention relates to a vehicle having a control device and at least one temperature sensor.
DE 10 2005 051 539 A1 describes a method in which a navigation system makes available information about a bridge located in the direct vicinity of the motor vehicle. In fact, in winter the bridge represents a hazard because it can become iced up in corresponding weather. A control device determines the need for an intervention by a brake controller or a vehicle dynamics controller, wherein in addition information about the outside temperature which is acquired by a temperature sensor is taken into account. As an alternative to the intervention it is possible to output a warning to a driver of the motor vehicle.
The use of information relating to the route is also known from DE 103 43 683 A1, wherein information about bridges, tunnels, the conditions of the road, weather conditions and visibility conditions, the outside temperature and side wind conditions are taken into account here in order to determine the degree to which the driver of a vehicle is stressed. Depending on the stressing of the driver it is determined, if and which, operator control information, warning messages, messages or entertainment information, is/are output to the driver.